


Uncertainty

by Higuchimon



Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Digimon Flash Bingo, Diversity Writing Challenge, Gen, Word Count Sets Boot Camp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 10:09:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9886142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higuchimon/pseuds/Higuchimon
Summary: Can people change?  In specific, can Ichijouji Ken change from being the Kaiser to a good person?  Iori isn't sure.  Nor is he sure if he wants to believe this.





	

**Title:** Uncertainty  
 **Characters:** Iori, implied Ken  
 **Word Count:** 199|| **Status:** One-shot  
 **Genre:** General|| **Rated:** G  
 **Challenge:** Diversity Writing, A50, 199 word drabble; Digimon Flash Bingo, 961, stubborn; Word Count Set Boot Camp, #26, 199 words;   
**Summary:** Can people change? In specific, can Ichijouji Ken change from being the Kaiser to a good person? Iori isn't sure. Nor is he sure if he wants to believe this.

* * *

Ichijouji Ken was the Digimon Kaiser. 

Or had been the Kaiser. 

Iori wasn’t certain if there was a difference. Sure, he _looked_ like he was trying to get better, but how could they know? How could they be sure that he wasn’t just pretending, waiting for all of them to let their guard down? 

And even if he wasn’t, being sorry for everything he’d done didn’t make any of it go away. He’d still hurt Digimon and didn’t even believe at the time they were real beings. He didn’t care about all the destruction he’d caused. 

So Iori wasn’t going to trust him. Not yet. Not until he _knew_ that Ichijouji truly had changed, not until he admitted that what he did could never be undone. 

He wasn’t sure if people could change that much. He didn’t know if he wanted to believe that. 

Sometimes people confused him more than he liked to think. Maybe when he got older he’d know more about them? Iori had to hope that. 

But the idea of people changing _that much_ , going from someone like the Kaiser to a nice guy? 

That one was going to take some work for him to believe. 

**The End**

**Notes:** I am sorta thinking of writing something with Ken and Iori interating on a long-term basis, hours or even days. Maybe even something with Iori and the Kaiser interacting. Hm...


End file.
